


Symphonies

by SageMasterofSass



Series: Monster AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Siren!Suga, Wyvren!Daichi, i guess this could be considered a song fic, monster au, musical references and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things change for Daichi after he asks his boyfriend to sing for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphonies

**Author's Note:**

> HEY LOOK I WROTE SOMETHING THAT'S NOT TSUKIYAMA (also not YMN I'm sorry). 
> 
> This goes with the Monster AU my friend Nico came up with. Suga is a Siren and Daichi is a Wyvren, although it's not really mentioned in this fic. Neither really have any outwardly characteristics? Not like Yamaguchi and Tsukishima anywas, but they both transform.

It all starts when Daichi asks Suga to sing for him.

They’re laying in Daichi’s bed, his parents are gone for the weekend, and they’re both panting as they roll away from each other, sticky and sweaty and in need of a good shower, but neither makes a move to get up because they both know they’ll be ready for another round in just a few minutes. Teen libidos are hardly sated after all.

The question surprises both of them, Suga because he wasn’t expecting it, and Daichi because he hadn’t meant to say it out loud. But it is something he was wondering about, if not idly. Because Suga is a Siren, proved by the fact that if he comes into contact with even a single drop of water, he trades his legs in for a scaly lilac and silver tail. Sirens are also known for their hypnotizing voices though, that can make anybody fall in love with them. Not that Daichi needs any help in that department, he’s head over heels for Suga all on his own, but he’s also curious to hear what his partner’s singing sounds like.

Suga turns his head to look at him, hair stuck to his forehead and breath still coming a little fast. “Why?” he asks.

Rolling onto his side, Daichi faces his boyfriend and shrugs half-heartedly. “I’m just curious,” he responds, reaching out with one hand to brush Suga’s hair out of his face. “I want to know what you sound like.”

“You’re already in love with me though.”

Daichi laughs, “Exactly, so what’s the harm?”

Suga studies him contemplatively for a second, pretty mouth pursed, before he gives in with a small smile. “Alright, but just for you.”

Later, Daichi won’t be able to even begin explaining what Suga sounds like, because he sounds like everything all at once, all his favorite music, the noises of a quiet morning, his favorite people, the gentle rolling of the ocean and the first few notes of bird song at dawn. What he does know, however, is that they don’t leave his bed for the rest of the day.

He’s positive that it’s the singing that sparks everything that follows.

Because after that day, whenever Suga is near him, Daichi swears he can hear symphonies echoing in his head, trumpets and clarinets and saxophones, all matching the pounding rhythm of his heart.

It doesn’t happen very often at first, but by the time a month has passed all it takes is Suga walking into the same room for Daichi to hear drum rolls. When someone mentions the Siren’s name there’s a fluttering of harps, touching him sets off entire orchestras, and hell even thinking about Suga sends violins singing through his mind, a low, sweet, melody.  

He finds out one late Friday night that it’s not limited to classical music either.  Suga starts sexting him just after the sun has gone down, because they’re busy high school students with curfews who can’t always gets together as often as they like with a pension for being horny at the worst of times. A few minutes in has Whistle by Flo Rida repeating through Daichi’s subconscious, followed closely by Timbaland’s Give it to me when Suga says he wants to ride him until next week, and ending quite spectacularly with Touchin on My by 3oh!3. He has to admit the music has him coming harder than he has in a long time.

Daichi tries to do some research after that about the possible side-effects of Siren song. Most of what he finds is emotion related, residual feelings of love even once the song had ended, people who can’t be affected by it, songs sung incorrectly that leave other monsters deaf, but absolutely nothing about having a sudden mental radio.

In fact he finds so little information about it that he just ends up calling Suga and asking him directly. His boyfriend knows jack squat too though, even after Daichi has explained his experiences, and they decide it must be something special about their circumstances.

It’s not a bad thing though. Daichi’s become accustomed to always having background music with him wherever he goes and when Suga gets curious about what it sounds like he starts humming whenever the Siren is around. It quickly becomes an inside secret that always has them smiling and laughing and although their relationship was damn near perfect before, it suddenly even better now and Daichi is so damn glad he asked Suga to sing for him.


End file.
